The Meadow
by PuppetStrings19
Summary: Takes place in the middle of New Moon. What if Victoria got to Bella. What if the wolf pack couldn't save her. Would she survive? If so, how? This is probably just a One-Shot. Enjoy. Mild New Moon spoilers. Am not S. Meyer. I do not own Twilight


**A/N-- Pay attention to the 'his' or 'him's' or 'he's' out there. They are references to a particular golden-eyed beauty.**

--

Prologue.

Red hair glistened from across the sun-filled meadow. I watched her watching me.

She killed the only man I've ever loved. My future was not only gone, but suddenly seemed to had never existed. I knew it was only too perfect.

To my left, a body lie. He was broken and crumbled to the ground for he couldn't save my life. She was too strong, too vicious, too lethal. I knew this was the end. I knew this day would someday come. But why did it have to be so soon?

I ran, tears falling from my eyes as I dropped to my knees beside him. His eyes fluttered at the sound of my voice, and then stilled. Motionless. Dead.

Fate had finally reached me and would take its toll within seconds. She continued to stare into my eyes, enjoying every ounce of pain she caused me. She was strong and brilliant. Her plan had worked. A life for a life.

All I wanted was to see his face again. To hear his voice. Just one more glimpse before I died. He was the only heaven I ever wanted, ever needed. A future that left me as soon as it came into my life.

My tear's flowed freely now.

As she advanced, taking one feather light step closer to me, I closed my eyes. Begging for a quick death. Please, no pain.

A cool breeze fluttered past me, causing my hair to twist around my face and neck.

"I'll kill you if you touch her," he said.

A sudden racking of my muscles shook me from the sound of his voice. I opened my eyes and was paralyzed to the spot. The sight before me took my very breath away.

--

1. FATE

Four months to the day sense he left me. I was better now, thanks to the help of Jacob. I wasn't the same as I used to be. I had more color in my skin these days and I began doing constructive things, trying to keep my mind busy.

"Come on, Bells. You can move faster than that," Jacob said.

I could, but I chose not to. Walking through the dark forest in search of the meadow, _his_ meadow, reminded me of him too much. I was taking my time, preparing myself for the climax I would reach soon. I was glad Jacob and I became such good friends. Best friends. He was the only person who could really understand me without my needing to say anything. I was his open book, and he was may ray of sunshine. My personal sun. Glancing up at his bare brown torso, I smiled to myself and reached for his hand. Jacob towed me along.

"So why this meadow?" he asked.

"It's just a place I've seen once. Before."

I didn't tell Jacob the true meaning behind it. He didn't need to know the truth; and anyway, I wasn't sure I'd be able to tell him even if I wanted to. Just thinking about him made the hole in my heart throb uncomfortably, making me flinch.

Jacob dropped my hand and wrapped his long warm arm around my shoulders. I didn't shrug away from his touch anymore. I didn't feel the need to. After all, he wasn't coming back.

"Don't think about him," Jake said, softly into my ear.

I nodded. He knew me to well.

After a few hours of useless searching, we made our way back to our motorcycles. Again we couldn't find the meadow. I began wondering if he really was a figure of my imagination. Had I dreamt the whole thing? Half of me said No, but the other half was shrugging towards a Yes. Maybe I was losing my mind.

"Don't worry Bell's, I'm sure we'll find it tomorrow."

Jacob was always so optimistic. Maybe that was why I stuck by him, why I enjoyed his company so much.

He bumped into my shoulder playfully, making me laugh. I tried to return the favor, but instead my small form bounced off of him. Within the last week, Jacob grew into a tall, rock hard man. My wimpy limbs didn't stand a chance against his wolf-descended muscles.

Later that night, Jacob and I planned out a whole schedule for our weekend. Tomorrow was Saturday, and we would begin our day early with a new hunt for the meadow by taking different routs. He even drew out a chart for us to follow and bought a compass to make sure we followed the right track.

"Thanks for this, Jake," I said. "It really does mean a lot to me."

"I know."

I glanced up into his dark brown eyes to find him starring at me. We were both laying on our tummy's on my bedroom floor, heads towards each other. My nose was only an inch from his.

Jacob continued to look into my eyes as he reached a hand up to my face. Softly, he tucked a stray lock of hair back behind my ear. I swallowed hard and dropped my gaze. I knew I was too broken for him, and not good enough. Jacob deserved better than me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the ground.

"Don't be," he said.

"I just..." I could hear my voice begin to shake as the pain began to swell in my chest, "I'm not good for you, Jake."

He didn't say anything.

"I'm broken, unfixable. I can't give you what you want." I sat back onto my knees and cradled my face in my hands. I was hopeless.

"I'll wait," he said. "You'll get better, Bella. You'll heal and I'll wait for you until then." Jacob placed his large warm hands on my wrists, removing them from my face. "I'm not going anywhere."

I nodded, letting a strained giggle escape my lips.

I knew how easy it could be for me to love Jacob, but I couldn't do it. Not yet. My love for _him_ hadn't subsided, and probably never would.

I woke up early Saturday morning, exited for a new day. Maybe this day I would find the meadow and convince myself that I wasn't crazy.

I dressed casually, a brown long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, my rain boots, and my rain jacket. Today was a cloudy day like any other, and I didn't want to get caught in the rain in the middle of a forest.

"Ready for a new hunt?" Jacob yelled to me as he leaned against the passenger door of my truck.

"Yup!"

Again, we began our walk, hand in hand through the forest, but this time Jacob also held a map, the chart and a compass. While walking, we talked of little things. The rain, the animals, the moss. Jacob of course wore nothing but a pair of ripped jean shorts and sneakers. I joked about how I was most likely to catch a cold wearing five pounds of clothes while his skin stayed warm with a sad piece of fabric. We didn't need much to talk about. We were happy with the quiet.

Suddenly, my eyes landed upon two tall ferns, making an archway before a patch of brilliant yellow sunlight. I froze dead in my tracks. It was the meadow, at last.

"What is it?" Jacob asked alarmed.

I couldn't speak.

He looked from me to the plants ahead and then to me again. Finally, he followed my gaze. Once he realized why I had stopped, he tried to pull me forward.

"This is it!" he yelled happily as he pulled me.

"I can't," I urged in a deep, lifeless voice.

"Bella," Jacob looked at me confused now. "Bella, this is what you've been looking for."

"I can't do it, Jake."

He continued to stare at me for another moment before bending down to level his eyes with mine.

"It's ok," he said. "I'm right here with you. Just take it one step at a time."

I wanted to scream, but instead I moved one foot forward. This was what I wanted. I did want to see his meadow again. This meant I wasn't crazy.... but this also reminded me of his absence. He left me. He didn't want me anymore, but here I was looking for him. Looking for a memory of him. Looking for a way convince myself of his existance.

I took another step forward.

At last, I reached the entrance to the meadow. The sun had decided to come out today, and it was shining freely onto every stem of grass in the large wide meadow. The flowers were in bloom and the trees russeled softly from the cool wind that blew inside. It was beautiful. Even more beautiful than I remembered.

I sunk to my knees, gripping my chest for the pain I felt overwhelmed me.

"Edward," I cried, unable to control myself. I didn't care if Jacob heard me.

Jacob dropped to his knees beside me. He didn't pull me into his arms like he normally did. Instead he placed a hot hand on my back, allowing me my moment of suffering.

"Edward," I sobbed again. I hadn't said his name in so many months. Even the sound of his name from my own voice brought pain to my ears.

"Bella," came Jacob's voice, harsh in my ear.

I didn't pay attention. Instead, I continued to cry.

"Bella!"

His voice was suddenly alarming. Loud and terrified. I raised my blurry eyes to his face, frightened. Jacob's nostrils were flared and his eyes were starring at something before us. I blinked the tears from my eyes and turned to see what he was gazing out.

Out of the thick trees, green moss and tall ferns stood a woman. Beautiful, but with a face I only saw in my nightmares. Victoria.

She was hidden beneath the shadow of the trees, starring quietly at us. Her face was pale white and deathly. She looked to be a hundred years older, though there were no age lines or wrinkles. It was her expression. Hate, mourning and malice colored her features as I realized she was starring at _me._ She was here, in the meadow for _me_.

Jacob released his hold on my back and stood up. Within seconds there was a loud pop and Jacob was now standing beside me as a wolf.

"Jake, don't," I chocked out, still in unbearable pain. I watched the fluttering shredded pieces of Jacob's clothes fall gracefully to the ground.

He didn't understand that Vicoria was a vampire. She would kill him. There is nothing stronger or faster than a vampire.

My mind suddenly flashed with images of Edward in this very meadow; showing me his speed, his strength, his power. My heart throbbed viciously at the memory.

Victoria suddenly moved from her spot behind the plants, making her way closer to the sunlight.

Jacob growled menacingly, warning her.

"Jake, please," I cried in a whisper.

"Bella," Victoria said in a high, girly voice.

The sound sent a shiver up my spine.

"Control your dog, or you'll not only have a dead boyfriend... but a dead friend as well." Victoria gave me a slanted, smug smile.

"What?" I asked stunned.

Victoria studied me for a second, her eyes fixed on mine.

"Oh, you didn't know?" she asked. "His family never told you? I guess they wouldn't sense he left you behind anyway. I killed him, Bella."

My mouth opened, but no words came out.

"Yes, Edward." She snarled his name through her straight white teeth. "I passed him on my way to find you. He wanted to fight, and so Laurent and I took him out. He's dead, Bella. I made sure of it. I burnt the pieces and empty clothes myself."

I couldn't breathe. She killed him.

"How could you?" My voice was muffled by a new sound that began to rise in my chest.

"A life for a life," Victoria responded, smiling at my obvious pain.

Suddenly, Jacob lunged at her, breaking her concentration from me. His mouth snapped inches from her kneck, but Victoria was too quick. Her hands clasped around his right, wolf arm, and pulled. With a loud crack, Victoria had thrown Jacob against a tree causing a loud cry to escape his muzzle.

"Jake!" I screamed, taking a step forward.

Victoria's eyes turned to me. I stopped moving.

Jacob got slowly to his feet, limping slightly, and then lunged at her again. Victoria slithered her way through his outstretched arms and enclosed her hands, this time, around his waist. An earsplitting crack told me what she did to him. Victoria threw the broken Jacob into a corner where he lay whimpering in pain.

"Jake!" I screamed again, and then ran for him.

I dropped to my knees beside his head and put my hands on either side of his wolf face.

"Jake, no!" I sobbed. My tears were falling freely now.

His eyes fluttered, fixed on my face.

"Jake, you're gonna be ok," I choked.

His eyes stopped fluttering... and then went out of focus, closing slowly.

"Jake!" I screamed. "Jake, don't leave me!"

He didn't move. He stayed very still in front of me, lifeless, limp, gone. In my heart, I knew he was dead.

I stood up from Jacob's dead body and turned to face her. I was numb now, so numb from the pain I felt that I was finally ready to accept death. She took my family, my Jacob and she had already took the love of my life. Edward. My Edward. I lifted my eyes to her face. Her skin sparkled like diamonds from the sun and her hair, brilliant and red, was swaying in the light breeze. I stared into the eyes of the killer.

Victoria was smart, and I knew she would have gotten to me eventually, after the death of her James. 'A life for a life,' like she said.

"Such a helpless little human," Victoria said. "It's to bad Edward was stupid enough to leave you alone." She took a step closer to me as she bowed down, preparing to pounce.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for death. Behind my eyelids, I saw Edward smiling with bright golden eyes. My only wish was to see Edward's face one more time before I died. To hear his voice, feel the coolness of his skin.

"I love you, Edward," I breathed softly to him.

I heard Victoria's growl begin to grow.

Please, I thought to myself. Make it painless. Make it quick.

Suddenly, a cool breeze fluttered past me, twisting my hair around my face and neck.

"Victoria," he said.

My eyes instantly shot open from the sound of his voice. Edward stood in front of me, facing Victoria in a defensive bow.

"Edward?" My voice came out in a whisper.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was he really here? Alive? To save me?

The pain I felt instantly vanished from the sight of him. It didn't matter that he didn't love me anymore, for I knew I would always love him. I took a step towards my love.

"Don't move, Bella," he ordered.

His voice sounded strange in my ears. Not like the echoed memory in my head. It was different. Foreign. Nevertheless, a abide by his rules. I stopped mid-step and didn't move again.

"Edward," Victoria groweld.

I watched as her eyes darted between Edward and I, trying to find a way in.

"I'll kill you before you touch her," Edward growled as he mirrored her step.

By the way he said this, I knew he was commenting on one of her thoughts.

--

_**A/N-- I may or may not continue with this. It was meant to be a one-shot, but a friend of mine said it sounded pretty good and that I should carry on. I have an outline for it, sorta, but I'm not sure if I should make it into story. Please READ and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Should I keep going with it?**_

_**Ps: I love an Edward hero!**_


End file.
